


Fright Night

by TallFlower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Implied Relationships, Lame humour, M/M, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallFlower/pseuds/TallFlower
Summary: After Dr. Zingler's annual Halloween party is cancelled, the team decide to drive to a nearby haunted house in the hopes to have some spooky fun together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time showing my writing so I'm a little nervous. But I promised myself that I'd start getting my work out there and fanfics seemed like a nice way to start. I was inspired by what-is-it-dragons' (tumblr here: http://what-is-it-dragons.tumblr.com) lovely Halloween art and also by re-draws of funny reactions of people coming out of haunted attractions. This is purely fluff and nothing overly romantic. Nevertheless this was a lot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoy reading it. :)

“What do you mean they said no?” was Genji’s first response to the news that Angela’s annual Halloween party was cancelled. 

The two Shimada brothers stood in the middle of the marketplace, with Hanzo searching for fresh food to bring back to the Watchpoint. The place was bustling with last minute shoppers and eager shopkeepers, the air alive with endless chatter. Hanzo was looking at an odd fusion of an apple and an orange one stall was selling when he broke the news, and he sighed at Genji’s shocked reaction.

“You know how much I hate to repeat myself, brother,” he mumbled as he inspected the odd red fruit in his hands. When he brought it to his face his aquiline nose wrinkled at the stench.

Genji stood a few feet away, seemingly in a daze as he watched his older sibling. “But… but why?” he persisted. “It doesn’t make any sense – Winston likes Halloween, what reason would he have to say no?”

“McCree asked the same question,” he said as he placed the fruit down and made his way to another stall. This one presented less unique fruit options than its predecessor. “Winston insisted that we keep our images professional given the more recent circumstances.” He paid for a few apples and threw them into the brown bag Genji held open in his hands.

Genji couldn’t help but internally smack himself. Of course. The UN have been circling Overwatch like vultures, ready to pick off any flaws the organisation might have ever since what happened in Paris when Tracer lead a team trying to help Miss Lacroix. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that the UN might have seen their actions as unethical. Admitting to defeat, the cyborg groaned. Now Winston’s motivations were clear to him. The professor will have to bend over backwards to appease the higher-ups.

Nevertheless, the cyborg made no effort to hide his discontent. He stayed mostly silent while Hanzo carried on shopping. _Angela must be heart-broken_ , he thought to himself.

Halloween was easily her favourite holiday in the year, and ever since joining Overwatch she religiously held a party. No matter the circumstances she’d be busy putting up the final touches around whatever base she found herself in on the night. While he had only gone to one of them during his time with Overwatch all those years ago, he looked back on the saturnalia fondly; the amazing decorations that lined the walls, the mountains of food and drinks, how the doctor’s face would light up in pure joy when she managed to scare someone, the extravagant costumes, the haunting stories they would all tell each other – even during that troubling time, Genji remembered feeling like he was a part of a large family.

The year had been rough on everyone, causing noticeable rifts. Things were less playful than what it used to be. The team seemed to drift off into ones or twos, unlike the large groups of old. Hell even Lúcio seemed a little down. Nowadays when he caught a glimpse of the audio medic he’d be sitting on his own with his enormous set of headphones. The sense of comity was slowly dying. Genji had hoped that Angela’s grand Halloween bash would do the trick and pull them all together again. He assumed that when he had returned from his mission he’d find the place covered with pumpkins and plastic skulls. He was so excited in fact that as soon as he was out of the hover car and Hanzo came over to inform him of their shopping trip, he almost jumped over his brother just to get a peek of what the doctor had put up.

Though Winston had good intentions, the cyborg couldn’t help but think that he had made a huge mistake. They all needed a break. A moment to forget all about Overwatch’s worries and have a little bit of fun together.

“We have to do something to change his mind,” he declared, following Hanzo as he walked from stall to stall, weaving through the sea of people that past them. “Maybe it could be very small, or we could have it somewhere other than Gibraltar, ooooh or we could—”

Genji crashed into Hanzo’s back, almost dropping the bag in his arms. The man had stopped suddenly, staring at a poster that was haphazardly stuck onto a brick wall. He jabbed a thumb at it. “Or we could go to that,” he offered, raising an eyebrow back at his younger brother.

Genji’s eyes followed his gesture, and began to read the text around an image of a large building covered in spooky decor. He tried not to gasp aloud when he had finished reading it. “It’s cheap, we’d all be together, and it’s far away from the Watchpoint… Hanzo, it’s perfect! You’re a genius.

Rather smugly Hanzo produced a phone from his shirt pocket and began dialling the number shown on the poster, a smile turning his lips as he brought it to his ear. “I know I am.”

 

 

xXx

 

 

“Are we there yet?” McCree drawled from the back of the hover car, his feet starting to bounce in annoyance. From the rear-view mirror Genji saw Hanzo bat at the gunslinger’s knees until he stopped shaking. 

“Soon,” was Lena’s reply, her body hunched over the wheel as she tried to scan for any signs on the road leading to the house. Genji hadn’t been able to look directly into her in the face all night due to her clown makeup – specifically her bulbous red nose. For whatever reason it made him giggle. Maybe it was the fact that the costume was absolutely perfect for her or maybe it was the squeak it made whenever she squeezed it. Whatever it was he knew he wasn’t the only one who saw humour in it; he saw Amélie make a goofy smile at the young pilot when she arrived at the hanger.

“You said that an hour ago,” he moaned, rolling his eyes. “Just admit it Lena we’re lost.”

“We’re not lost,” she shot back in the tone of someone who was too stubborn to admit that they were lost.

“As someone who can’t see anything even I think we’re lost,” Angela piped in from behind. To not ruin the surprise they had covered her eyes with a white cloth, though he suspected that she already knew what was going on. She was an intelligent woman surrounded by poor planners; Genji had asked her to come down to the hanger in her Halloween costume at roughly nine o’clock. The plan was to have Amélie intercept her before she got to the car and blindfold her so she wouldn’t see everyone else in their gear (since she was the only one who didn’t have a costume). Unfortunately she couldn’t find her in time and Angela appeared clothed in her wicked devil dress and caught a glimpse of everyone trying to cram themselves into Lena’s car. Oh but that was only a mild giveaway compared to how Lúcio whispered loudly to Reinhardt asking about how they got tickets this late to the house and Reinhardt kindly replied by loudly whispering back that as soon as Hanzo mentioned that they were all Overwatch members they were more than happy to compensate. Someone must have given them a deadly stare because midway into Reinhardt’s explanation he began to trail off and eventually went silent altogether.

“We aren’t lost we’re just…” There was a long pause before a smile broke on the young girl’s face and she swerved the car to the right. The motion so violent Genji bashed his shoulder on the window beside him and he heard a few yelps behind him. “Told ya we weren’t lost,” she announced as she landed the car in front of the building.

“I think I broke a rib,” Ana groaned, holding her side as the car doors opened and they all poured out into the open, grateful to finally have some breathing space.

Angela waited in her seat until Genji did the honours of untying her blindfold. As soon as it was off the doctor jumped out and stood gaping before the structure. The dark building loomed in front of them, a luminous sign hanging just above the doors. ‘Beware!’ it read in a bloody font. Giant cobwebs hung off of the side of the building along with a giant black spider. Ominous statues of ghouls and monsters littered the lawn. Genji couldn’t help but whistle at the sight of it. It really did look like the poster Hanzo had found in the marketplace.

In her uncontainable excitement she grabbed onto the nearest thing to her left – which was Satya’s red prosthetic arm – and bounded up the path. “This is going to be so much fun!” was all Genji heard as the two burst through the doors, the poor light-architect stumbling over her heels trying to keep up.

Zenyatta floated towards his student, chucking as he watched them go. “It seems Dr. Zingler is very eager to begin.”

He nodded in agreement, smiling beneath his mask as he watched the rest of the team follow her inside. There was nothing but giggling and enthusiastic nattering between them all. It seemed their plan was working.

He was pretty impressed with everyone’s costumes considering how last-minute the entire event was. Hana was dressed in her bunny onesie with some pink whiskers drawn on her cheeks; Lúcio was a character from a movie he had never seen and sported a bloody hockey mask over his face, Reinhardt had a simple white sheet over him with two eye-holes cut out; Faheera was a T-Bird and her mother a Pink Lady from their favourite movie, Grease; Satya was dressed in a black gown with red paint dripping from her mouth down her dark neck; Zarya was a punk-rock star with studded leather and pink crop-top; Mei was a firefighter; McCree a musketeer; Morrison had an orange sweater with a smiling pumpkin on the front; and Hanzo had painted his skin a deep purple and drew designs on his face to imitate an oni. Reyes had possibly the most elaborate costume of them all, having thrown on a white mariachi gear with a sugar skull mask. Genji had gushed over the small details of the stitching when he first saw it, with Reyes doing the same with his own costume – a nice tailcoat with a top hat, some white gloves, and a plastic wand.

He even got to show off his little magic trick to the commander, presenting him with an empty hat, then with a flick of the wrists and a wave of a wand a fake flower appeared inside of it. He saw the humour of it, even tucking the flower behind his ear. “Thanks,” he hummed in his guttural tone, holding his face in his hands while bending back one knee – standing as though he were a schoolgirl in a bad romantic comedy. “Jack, do I look cute enough for you now?” No words came out of the soldier. He merely glanced over, sighed in defeat, and hung his head.

The only ones that hadn’t joined them were Winston, Brigitte, and Torbjörn. The professor insisted that he’d be the one to keep an eye on the Watchpoint as he hated getting scarred (“I prefer my Halloween’s cute and harmless.”), and when Genji tried to ask Torbjörn he plainly refused when he heard Zenyatta would be joining them. Brigitte told him that she’d keep the old man company for the night while they were gone.

“I thought you would be pretty nervous about this, my pupil,” Zenyatta continued as they entered. The inside was just as adorned as the outside, with even more cobwebs and spiders and jack-o-lanterns. Due to the darkness of the hall Zenyatta body paint started to glow luminescent, showing off the elaborate bony design. “I know you don’t particularly like these sort of things.”

Genji shook his head, raising a hand to brush past a fake corpse hanging from the ceiling. “Pffffft. Master, please, it takes a lot more—”

The cyborg screeched as soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder, bounding forward and crashing into Fareeha’s back. She also let out a yelp and turned around, grabbing Genji’s form as a shield… to protect herself from McCree. The gunslinger was doubled over, holding himself up with his knees. Just behind the crouching figure Genji could see Hanzo and Zenyatta supporting each other as they cackled.

“I’m crying,” was all you could hear through Jesse’s fits of hysterical laughter. “I’m fuckin’ crying! I knew you were jumpy mate but—” He didn’t even finish the sentence. Just carried on laughing.

Never in his life had Genji felt so deeply betrayed.

…Well okay their might have been one other time but this was a close second. 

“I hate you all,” was all Genji said, patting Fareeha’s hand as a sign to put him back on the ground. She did and continued to make their way into a room, both holding onto each other tightly. At least they could share the pain together.

Inside the room there was a young man in an old-fashioned bellhop suit speaking to the group, telling them that they will be randomly selected in groups of four as the night went on. Fareeha and Genji wandered to the closest cluster they could find which was Angela and Satya. When the two women turned to face them they separated from each other. Genji scratched the back of his head, trying to look like he didn’t just lose several years off of his life from fright. Fareeha appeared to do the same, fixing her leather jacket and gelled back hair. 

“Hey,” she said with an anxious nod.

Satya smiled and looped an arm around Fareeha’s elbow, pulling her in to her side. “You look a little shaken,” she purred, golden eyes shining.

“No no no honestly I’m fine we’re both fine we’re all very very fine not to worry.” She sniffed and turned her head away, her cheeks going red. “Whatever.”

“So that wasn’t you screaming like a banshee just a few seconds ago?”

“Nope. Not me no sir-ree. Maybe it was from one of the soundtracks.”

“There isn’t any music on.”

“Then it was the wind.”

“The wind doesn’t scream—”

“My love, _please_.” The army-woman was now bright pink, trying to cover her face with her palm from the two women. A perfect picture of chagrin. Satya didn’t seem to pay any heed, merely began tittering into the back of her hand as she tilted closer to her beloved.

After a few minutes Hanzo, McCree, and Zenyatta finally caught up with them and settled next to Genji and Fareeha. They didn’t dare speak to them nor look over at them, but the young Shimada would sometimes hear McCree covering his sudden burst of laughter with coughs and from where he stood could see that some of Hanzo’s face-paint had faded around his eyes and cheeks. Possibly from crying.

Zenyatta, Hana, Lúcio and Satya were the first chosen to leave by the bellhop, who patted their shoulders and gave a knowing smile to each and every person he chose. When the four disappeared through the black curtains at the end of the room it didn’t take long to hear the echoes of evil laughter and shrill screams. They were followed swiftly by Zarya, Amélie, Reinhardt and Morrison.

As soon as Reinhardt’s white sheet vanished through the black, McCree let out a low whistle. “That man is gonna have a heart attack,” he commented, lazily fanning himself with his feathered hat. “Hey, Angela, remember that time when Gabe showed up late at one of your parties in his pumpkin suit and Rein fainted on top of the table?”

“Don’t remind me,” she said, rolling her eyes while she tried to fix her lopsided horns. “I thought he was dead.”

“It was hilarious,” Gabriel said as he sauntered towards them, his voice still unbelievably deep to the young Shimada’s ears. He let out a low chuckle from the memory, knocking his head back as he did.

“Poor fella wound himself over his own story. Felt bad for laughin’. But I have’ta admit your arrival made me appreciate the art of great timin’.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, asking what story he was referring to. The gunslinger leaped at the chance, leaning eagerly forward to retell the story of how Dr. Junkentien willed his creation back to life with the help of the Witch so they may all wreak havoc across the world.

The older Shimada scoffed. “What a childish story. I have much better tales then that.” He, too, leaned forward to the group as he told the story of the Kuchisake-Onna. The legend goes that if you are a young teenager walking alone at night, Kuchisake-Onna would appear in the form of a young black-haired woman wearing a surgical mask and ask if she is beautiful. Genji squirmed a little from where he stood. The story had always freaked him out as a child when their father would say it, and Hanzo had recalled it almost word-for-word. He remembered clutching to Hanzo whenever he went to the shops, begging him not to go just on the off chance she’d appear. “If you reply to the creature by telling her no, then you’re troubles will be over. Mainly because she will produce a pair of scissors so she may remove your head one snip at a time.”

Gabriel crooned, “Ah, so you say yes.”

“N-naturally,” Fareeha stuttered faintly, her arms crossed over her chest and her shoulders hung in a sheepish manor.

Hanzo held a finger out to them both. “You’re mistaken. Saying yes will not spare your life. She will take this as an invitation, removing her mask to reveal her grotesquely mutilated face – her carved smile grinning at you from ear-to-ear. Again, she will ask if she is beautiful. No matter your answer she will reward you by chasing you down with her aforementioned scissors and slice your face in half.”

Lena let out a disgusted noise, scrunching her face up. “ _Eeeew_ ,” she drawled, shivering at the thought of such a thing.

“Then how in the hell you meant to protect yourself from this thing?” McCree asked, tilting his head to the side.

Hanzo looked around the group with his eyes half closed, allowing the combination of his dark makeup and sinister glare try to intimidate them further. “The only shred of hope you have in escaping a Kuchisake-Onna is to tell her that her appearance is average and – how does the old saw go? Ah yes. Run like a bat outta hell.”

From the side Ana let out a croaked laugh, patting the older Shimada’s shoulder. “That’s some sound advice there,” she scoffed. Though her tone might have seemed sarcastic, the way her eye light up and how her smile covered her tired face showed that the genuinely enjoyed the tale.

There was a murmur between the last nine people before the bellhop reappeared to choose four more victims. This time it was Lena, Mei, Ana, and McCree. Before he left the gunslinger gave Hanzo a quick kiss on the cheek to and told him to have fun. He turned on his heels and raced after Lena, his little cape billowing behind him.

Reyes waved a hand to the archer once the group had left. “An interesting tale, Mr Shimada,” he growled. “However how can an urban legend stand up against real events?” Suddenly he became the cynosure of the room, everyone’s eyes on him. He gave a little cough, preparing himself. “I remember my teacher telling our class about this island just south of Mexico City, nestled between the canals of Xochimico. The locals called it Isla de las Muñecas. _The Island of Dolls_.”

 _Oh fantastic_ , Genji thought, gulping slightly while inching himself closer to Angela. He felt the comforting weight of her arm looping around his. 

“The story goes that a man named Julian Barrera found the body of a young girl off the shore of the island. Reportedly he was overcome with grief over the fact he could not save her. Shortly after Julian saw a floating doll floating where the body was found.”

“Bless,” the doctor sighed, leaning into Genji. “It was probably the little girl’s.”

“That’s the assumption, yes. Out of respect Julian placed the doll on a tree in the hope to appease the spirit of the dead girl. A polite act… or so it was at first. He didn’t just stop at one – soon the entire island was full of them. Julian was determined to find any dolls or toys that would wash up near the island and hung them in the branches, no matter how dilapidated they looked. Those from the mainland even sold him toys. The compulsion he had to hang these dolls up was so extreme that those closest to him worried that unforeseen beings were controlling him, a force believed to be the spirit of the young girl—”

“Why dolls?” Hanzo interrupted, breaking the spell they were cast under by Reyes’ voice.

“Why not dolls?” Genji retorted. “Evil ghosts are not going to ask him to put up flowers. No, instead they’re going to ask him to decorate the island with the creepiest things known to man because they’re evil ghosts.”

The archer smirked. “Do I hear a note of fear in your voice, brother?”

The cyborg straightened his back so he’d look less stiff. From how Hanzo cocked one eyebrow he knew that he was becoming unnerved by the events being described. “No I am not,” he said defiantly, then gestured to Reyes to carry on with the account. He wasn’t going to allow his brother have the satisfaction (even though he was indeed terrified).

With a restrained chuckle he nodded at the cyborg and carried on from where he left; “This goes on for years and years, with the collection growing more and more each day until it all came to an abrupt end. Julian’s nephew came to the island and found his uncle dead – drowned in the same spot where he found the girl.” Everyone in the room seemed to freeze, chilled to the bone by his claims. Even Hanzo looked anxiously over at Faheera, who was becoming paler and paler by the second. Gabriel tipped his hat forward, cropping the black eye-sockets of his mask. “At the dead of night the locals can hear the dolls whisper secrets to one another, carried from tree to tree by the wind. And if you look closely you can see their glassy eyes follow you as you pass…”

Behind Gabriel appeared the bellhop. “You guys are up!” he cheered, gesturing to the other side of the room. “Have a spooky time!”

 _Boy do I regret this decision_ , was all Genji thought as the five of them lined up and entered through the gloomy curtains. He still clung to Angela’s side, holding her even tighter when they found themselves in a murky corridor. Through his visor he could see the faint outline of Gabriel Reyes stalk forward, his arms outstretched so his hands could feel either side of the wall. “What’s that whirring sound?” he asked over his shoulder.

Angela, who was completely unphased by the story of the doll island, trotted behind him with Genji in toll. “It’s just Genji’s fans, don’t worry,” she whispered back, then turned to him with big bright eyes. Her fingers were intertwined with his and her smile was so sincere she looked like she could die from happiness. “Isn’t this exciting?”

He let out a meek noise in reply. He didn’t even know what he was trying to say – he was too distrait by fear, desperately trying to calm his booming heart rate by repeating to himself that there was nothing to be afraid of. That nothing would actually harm any of them. That this was exciting and that they were all going to have so much fun.

All of his mantras went out of the window the second they entered a white room painted with fake blood and a young woman with long black hair materialized out of nowhere beside them and roared straight in his face.

In reality the whole ordeal wasn’t that long. Maybe thirteen minutes at the most. But to the poor cyborg it seemed a lifetime. With every new room they entered or maze to file through, Genji screamed and flinched and swore at literally everything that moved in his line of vision. At some point during the event – maybe somewhere amid the room with the mad scientist or the monstrous dining hall – he ended up behind Angela with his faceplate buried in-between her shoulder blades, his arms wrapped around her waist. He latched onto her and refused to leave her side. It was a good thing she was a good bit taller than himself or else the whole thing would have been _more_ awkward than it already was.

Angela on the other hand was having a great time; she constantly laughed along with Gabriel at all the inconceivable sounds the cyborg made, not even mildly disturbed by the freakish effects that surrounded them. From time to time the doctor would stroke his arms to sooth him but to no avail.

Hanzo (rather annoyingly) was taking the whole thing quite well, only getting mildly shocked whenever something unexpected abruptly blocked his path. Even Faheera managed to stay quiet, though he later found out it was because she was too shocked to even find her voice.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they entered the final room. Genji peeped behind the doctor’s back to find himself in a small black room, the only source of light flickering just below a porcelain doll. Just beside the doll was a small wooden box. The five of them stood around the doll, wondering what they should do. The last room they were in featured many horror movie references and if you could name them all you were allowed move to the next room. Naturally Genji wasn’t much help because he was too focused on praying to whatever gods he could think of, begging them to end this nightmare, but Angela kept a cool head despite all the flashing lights, banging noises, and people chasing them. She found and named all of them in record time.

The general consensus was that this must have been another puzzle.

“Maybe we’re supposed to do something with the doll?” suggested Gabriel, hands in his pockets.

“Like what?” came a soft croak from Faheera, who was holding onto one of Genji’s tails for dear life.

It was Hanzo who dared go over to the doll, looking back at Genji with a knowing smirk. “I’m going to touch it.”

“Don’t touch it,” he hissed, trying to fix his top hat. How it was still on was a miracle to him.

Teasingly the older Shimada bent down, his hand nearing the doll. “I’m going to touch it.” His hand slowly moved forward as he sang until his fingertips grazed the doll’s brown hair. After a few seconds he shrugged and straightened up. “See? Nothing happened.”

Angela nodded to the box. “Stop teasing him and open that.”

Hanzo moved a few steps and bent down once more, opening the box. Whatever the contents Genji couldn’t see however he did see a black figure standing just behind his brother. Before he could let out a warning, the figure’s skeletal hand launched out of the darkness to grab at his white happi, causing the archer to yelp and launch himself into the air. The last thing he saw him do was fling the wooden box at the figure before diving past him and into the shadows. Feeling shivers race down his spin, Genji turned his head behind him only to see a white mask peering down at him. It’s black soulless button-eyes stared down on the two of them, it’s sharp claws reaching out to touch them. When he started to yell incoherently, the doctor took this as a sign to move so she followed in Hanzo’s footsteps, the cyborg stuck to her like a shadow. As they bolted they screamed in unison. Even Gabriel got a fright – swearing profusely in a mixture of Spanish and English at the emerging monsters as he ran.

Somehow Hanzo had found a door and they all escaped through it, finding themselves in a brightly lit staircase. Faheera was the last to get away, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it as she tried to catch her breath. They all stood atop of the staircase, panting like they had ran a marathon. 

Angela giggled softly, turning her head so she could see Genji still holding on by her waist. “That… that was great,” she huffed, beaming down at him.

He looked up at her, limbs shaking beneath him. He continued to hold out of her in the fear of his limbs collapsing beneath him. “Angie, I don’t know how to tell you this…” he began, and then took a gulp of air. “…But I think I prefer Christmas now.”

He heard Gabriel howl as he was making his way towards the cyborg. He pulled him off of the doctor and held him by his side, patting his back with a giant paw. “Shimada I am now taking you to every single haunted house I can find,” he declared, basically carrying Genji’s weak body as they walked down the sterile white stairs.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Nah, I do. I really fucking do.”

Once on the last floor Genji managed to find the strength to stand on his own two feet, slinking away from Reyes’ grasp. They all went through a pair of metal doors and arrived into a corridor with the same wallpaper as the one they entered. He looked back at the group. “Well at least that’s ov—”

 

 

xXx 

 

 

It was an hour after they had left the haunted house and McCree was still fawning over the picture.

“Guys this looks like a goddamned Renaissance painting,” he claimed, holding it to the light. “Angela jumping five feet off the ground in the very centre of the piece, Faheera gripping onto the top half of her dress and fuckin’ screaming into her boob, Hanzo’s eyes looking like they’re about to come out of his head as he bends forward and grabs onto Genji’s ribbon, Gabe in the very corner looking so unimpressed by everythin’ and still wearing that stupid flower, and Genji is nothing but a green blur cause he’s runnin’ away.” He pointed his index finger at a little black object falling just behind the cyborg’s form. “The top hat really completes the look.”

The whole group was sitting down in the common room, still buzzing after the night’s events. Genji was sitting down in-between McCree and Angela on one of the couches, an icepack pressed against his forehead. That last jumpscare got him so badly his body took on a mind of its own and tried to flee, however was pulled to the ground by Hanzo anchoring him. Despite how he fell backwards, he still managed to face-plant into the floor. Truly he was a man of many hidden talents. He laid there for a moment or two while the doctor rushed over, wishing the floor to swallow him whole so he could be safe from the embarrassment.

McCree dramatically placed the picture over his heart. “If I could marry a picture, I’d marry this one.”

Hanzo walked over to snake his arms around the gunslinger’s neck. “Oh, so I have some competition now?” he said, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“You sure do. Look at it, babe. It’s modern art. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I want this to be the last thing I see before I die.”

Beside him the doctor chimed in, holding another photo in her hands. “I kinda prefer this one,” she said. Genji glanced over to see what she was referring to and saw his master floating right in front of the camera, blocking out most of Hana, Lúcio, and Satya who were all holding each other tightly.

“That is pretty good,” he murmured, giving her a half-hearted smile. He leaned forward from the couch. He threw the icepack on the table, landing right next to his face plate and top hat. The headache was just about gone however Angela wanted him to stay awake for a few more hours just in case he had a serious head injury. Lena insisted that they stayed up with him so Hana dug out her copy of _Nightmare Before Christmas_ to watch. Even Winston and (after some careful persuasion from Reinhardt and Brigitte) Torbjörn had joined them. Winston was by the counter making up some food with the help of Lena, Amélie, Mei and Ana. Zarya stood behind them, criticising their work in a joking manor.

“Lacroix, your sandwich does not support the ham-to-cheese ratio,” she jested.

“My sandwich is impeccable, Miss Zaryanova,” she pointed out.

“It’s beautiful, like you luv,” chimed in Lena, to which he heard Amélie groan.

The two mechanics and the knight took over the couch just on Angela’s side, having a nice chat together about useful pumpkin-carving tricks. Reinhardt’s blanket was now wrapped around his shoulders like a fashionable scarf. Hana, Lúcio, and Zenyatta sat cross-legged just in front of the screen, watching the movie unfold intently with a bowl of popcorn seated between them. His master had turned his head slightly to catch a look at the photo Angela was referring to, then sighed when he saw it.

“I’m very sorry about that,” he said, turning his head back to the screen. “I had no idea what you were all screaming at before it was too late. If I’m totally honest I found the entire thing confusing rather than scary.”

Lúcio flicked a bit of popcorn up into the air, catching it in his mouth. “Ah it’s okay, man,” he said, nudging the omnic with a shoulder. “That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you had fun.”

“Yes. Yes I did have a lot of fun.”

The rather touching moment was ruined by Gabriel’s long gurgled snore. He sat in one of the singular armchairs with his mask facing the ceiling. As soon as they had come back he sat down and was unconscious immediately. Not wanting to wake him up, Morrison had placed a blanket over his sleeping form before heading to bed himself. (Not without Ana calling him an old man as he grumbled back to his room, of course.) He wasn’t the only one who had drifted off; Faheera and Satya where curled up together by McCree’s feet, Faheera’s cheek pressed against the cold floor and Satya’s head using her hip as a pillow.

Angela and Genji went back to flicking through the other photographs, smiling at their friend’s faces. McCree’s was especially funny do to how he had managed to contort his body next to Ana, who had her mouth shaped in a perfect O. Apparently he had screamed “Watch out, meemaw!” and almost tackled the sniper to the ground, though Lena could’ve been jesting. They laughed together at the sight of Reinhardt, Jack, Amélie and Zarya’s picture.

“You look like you’re promoting your band,” she jeered, eyes watering from all of their teasing. Indeed they did; with everyone’s shoulder facing the camera man and the scary monster that accompanied him, their faces set in a pout. Save for poor Reinhardt, who was entirely covered by his sheet.

“You’re just jealous of how photogenic we all are,” Amélie called from the counter, flicking her dark hair to the side like a whip as she sauntered towards Reinhardt’s side. “Remember what I told you about being a model?”

The man grinned as he stuck his nose in the air and leaned his chin onto his hand. “It’s all in the framing, _mon cheri_ ,” he bellowed.

He didn’t know when exactly he felt it – maybe it was in the hover car on their way home or maybe when they all unanimously decided to watch the movie together or maybe in that exact moment when everyone was laughing themselves silly at what Reinhardt just said – but Genji knew that their little family was slowly but surely being pieced back together. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to follow me check out my tumblr; http://thetallirishflower.tumblr.com/


End file.
